The Cyrodiil Schism
by olbilisk
Summary: A new Chancellor sets up absurd rules that cause the orcs to rebel.


20 years have past since the oblivion gates opened and were closed. The time of rebuilt was slow. Kvatch was rebuilt and the gates were just a bad memory. 20 years and a king was yet to be found. That's when Oliver, a imperial with a hint of high elf blood rose to power. He was a strong warrior with a basic understanding of magic. Taller than most Imperials, he was a man overflowing with charisma. When he spoke, people listened. He was also very proud and paranoid. He was 13 when a group of highwaymen attacked his traveling group. He was the only one that survived. He firmly believed that all beast races should be controled and that orcs were too powerful to be left free. with the majority of races supporting him, he became Chancellor and with this powerful momentum, he manipulated council, counts, and countesses. He ordered that beast races should be placed in prison and labor camps, and that the Orcs should be given limited freedom. This is what sparked the Cyrodiil Schism.

Chorrol-The Grey Mare

"What is this rubbish! This isn't mead! It's watered down! EMFRID! What is the meaning of this"  
"I'm sorry Lucz. Rules are rules. The Imperial Council has ordered that alchohol must be watered down or else we can't sell."

Lucz looked over at the two guards that were standing watching over the bar. He was sure that he saw them drunk before. Ever since Oliver became High Chancellor, this were harder for the Orcs. The Chancellor had all the Orcs be moved into Bruma and Chorrol. The guards were doubled in both cities and a slight disturbance would land a Orc in jail. The Oak and Crosier were off-limits to Orcs. Lucz was sure that the ale and mead there wasn't watered down. Thats when he came up with a grand idea.

The next day, Lucz and the mining team went over to the Crumbling Mine. Once all the Orcs were in the mine, the three guards that were with them locked the Orcs in.

"Follow me." said Lucz as he ignited his torch.

When the team got deeper into the mine, Lucz planted his torch into the ground.

"I have a plan, it's risky but I just can't live without my mead." Lucz said as he pulled out a parchment, "This is it. Read it and tell me what you think."

Garo-gra-Gol was the first to speak.

"I understand your reasoning, but this is too much. We can't do this without any casualties on both sides"  
"Yeah and the way things are now, a dead guard will cost us all our heads." said another Orc.  
"No. I agree with brother Lucz and I say we take it a step further. Lets take Chorrol for ourselves." said Lum-gro-Baroth "I agree. My brother and I used to be Fighters Guild, but we were forced to leave. Now we're miners and we don't get half the pay we used to make at the Guild." said Kurz

The discussion went on for hours and the guards were getting suspicious. They let themselves in and eavesdropped on the Orcs.

"We must take control while we still can"  
"Yes"  
"I agree!"

The guards looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"All those in favor of taking Chorrol, say aye!"

A chorus of ayes arose and the guards left in fear of their lives. When they reached the city they told the Captain of the guard all that they heard. The Countess and the Fighters Guild Grandmaster decided to eliminate the Orcs before things got out of hand. A search and destroy party was formed to hunt down the Orcs. The remaining Orcs in Chorrol saw this and decided to go ask the Countess to give the mining team a chance. The Countess saw this group approaching her castle and saw this as a threat. She ordered the attack.

"Lets not do this quite yet Lucz," reasoned Garo, "If anything, we must let our brothers and sisters in the city know of our plans"  
"Hmm... you are right about that... okay, we'll give it a few days. Anyways, let's head back. We've been here for too long."

The Orcs found the entrance open and that the guards were gone.

"You don't think that they heard us do you?" asked Lum.  
"Unlucky." remarked an Orc.

At that moment the hunting team raced pasted them. Gaturn was the group leader and when he saw the mining team standing there, he was surprised.

"Kurz, Lum, don't just stand there! Come with us"  
"What's the rush?" asked Lum.  
"Rush?! Don't you see the smoke?! Chorrol is under attack!"

The miners looked at the air and at each other.

"Chorrol is not under attack. It's our brothers"  
"WHAT!? What do you mean"  
"No time to explain. Hurry, we must reach Chorrol before it's too late!"

When the Orcs reached the south gate, they saw all that saw happening. The surviving Orcs had fallen back into the Great Oak Place, and that the guards had set Aborwatch and the Donton's House on fire. The guards and fighters were pinned down and too usy too notice the Orcs coming in from behind.

"KILL THEM! CHARGE!!"

The Orcs charged straight into the block of men. Those in the front were pushed into the archers sights and the people in the back were ripped apart by the Orcs. Kurz tried to take on three fighters at once. He picked up a rock and threw it at the little wood elf on his left and jumped towards the Nord infront of him. Kurz grabbed the Nords sword arm with one hand and attempted to choke him out with the other, but Kurz had spent too much time in the mines. He had lost his strenght and he foolishly left his back exposed to a Dark Elf behind him. The Elf slashed at Kurz' back with his iron long sword. Kurz yelled in pain and turned to do battle with the Elf. The Nord quickly recovered and hit Kurz on the head with the hilt of his claymore. The Elf proceeded to stab Kurz in the stomach, while the Nord stepped back and cleaved Kurz's neck.

Gaturn and Lum saw Kurz's head fall from his shoulders. They roared in anger and engaged the two fighters. Lum chose the Elf and ran straight at him. Lum let the Elf stab him in order to get close. Lum grabbed the Elf's blade with one hand and his face with the other. Lum titled the Elfs head back and bit him in the neck. He pulled out the Elfs throat. He then proceeded to pull the head off. Once he was finished, he pulled the sword from his stomach and started to slash anyone who wasn't a Orc. Gaturn was smarter. He sidestepped the slow overhead slash and closed in on the Nord. Gaturn, who was armed with two daggers, stabbed the Nord five times in the chest before kicking him down.  
The Orcs that were pinned down soon joined the melee. The Orcs sandwhiched the enemy and left none alive.

A week passed since the rebellion occured. The dead were buried and messengers were sent to Bruma. Soon, Bruma was also overthrown by the Orcs there. Lucz was the temporary leader and all were happy, but Garo raised a question again.

"Lucz, we can't properly defend two cities. You know this," She said, "So I suggest that we make peace with the Tribes of the lesser Orcs"  
"You mean the Goblins? Ha, they'll gut us as soon as we walk into their caves"  
"No. The Legion had been searching everywhere for the beast races. Alot of goblins were killled and it was hard for the goblins to scavange for food when heavy patrols were on the ground. If we bring food, we should be able to make a treaty with them"  
"Okay, head over to the Whiteskin Tribe with three others and get them to provide an audience for you"  
"Thank you Lucz, I win't let you down."

Goblin Jim was grateful for the offering and convinced the other tribes on joining with the orcs. Goblins with no tribe were merged into the Bitterfish Tribe. With the 8 Tribes, Garo gathered the Orcs in Bruma and moved everyone to Chorrol. This allegiance came to be known as The Mace and Chain.

Imperial City- Imperial Palace

"How could this happen... I even doubled the guards and bribed the Fighters Guild in both cities"  
"Chancellor, I suggest we start the draft and take the cities back"  
"Of course... Go, make it happen. I don't want any mistakes this time Elf"  
"Yes sir."

High Elf Balien walked out of the room and proceeded to the Black Horse Courier. The Courier brothers were removed and replaced by two Bretons. The propoganda in the papers was massive.

"Ahh, Balien, welcome.", said Shaw, "What do I need to write this time"  
"The Imperial Draft"  
"Ohh. So that's how the Chancellor responds to the Orcs. Ha... a bunch of draftees won't stand a chance against the Orcs.", Jon replied as he started to write.  
"No my friend, there is power in numbers. The Orcs are spread too thin. They are foolish"  
"Don't think about sending them to Bruma.", Shaw said, "A trader I now tells me the Orcs there moved out. They probably moved into Chorrol"  
"That's unfortunate. Bad luck for the men going there. Hahahaha"  
"There, all done!", Jon said, "Look over it and if it's good we'll start to post."

Balien looked it over. Jon had a way of writing that made the bad sound good.

"This is perfect. Start distributing. And heres some gold for the trouble"  
"Alright Jon, let's get started."

Imperial City- Arena

Branwen looked at the Draft. She had taken over as Blademaster for Owyn and since, had a large number of gladiators under her.

"What's that ma'am?" asked a young Brawler.  
"Looks like Yellow and Blue will be merging"  
"What? The Arena's going out of business"  
"No, no. It's not like that. It's the Imperial Draft"  
"Alright! Some big action. Hey guys..."

Branwen looked at her left arm. She was injured in a fight and since became the Blademaster. She would be exempt from the draft. She heard a chorus of yells as the gladiators were getting ready to go to join the Imperial Cohort. The young Redguard Brawler, Eli, looked over at Branwen.

"Ma'am, were's the meeting place"  
"Over at Weye, two days from now. Since all games are canceled for now, go out and have fun. Most of you are probably not gonna come back alive."

"Eli, over here.", Branwen said, "I want you to have this. It's the Mace of Molag Bal. Don't ask me how I got this. The Cohort will provide cuirasses and helms but everything else you'll have to get. I have no need for this. I'm a boxer, you know that."

"I won't let you down ma'am, and I won't forget this.", Eli said as he took the mace, "I'll get you some Tamika Vintage 399"  
"Looking forward to it.", Branwen replied as the young Brawler left for the fight of his life. 


End file.
